True Crimson Cardinal Dragon (Rewrite in Progress)
by MrDerper
Summary: Issei is your regular Highschool student. He had few friends, but he didn't mind. Then unexpectedly, he is sucked into the supernatural world. Will he be able to survive the oncoming onslaught? Strong! Intelligent! Non-perverted! Heroic! Issei. IsseixSona *UNDER REWRITE*
1. My first Date!

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Hello everybody on FF! MrDerper here! My first Fic is here! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I don't have any beta readers and I kinda rush sometimes. If I don't update, I'm sorry. It's summer. I'm bound to be busy. Anyways, enough of my dawdling, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**My first Date!**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise. I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth. If you know me, you'd know that I'm a shy person. The only two friends I have are the most hated perverts throughout my school. But I don't mind. Of course, sometimes I feel lonely. But that all changed when I met a girl on a bridge.

"Please go out with me!" …What? How could anyone like me? Nobody really talks to me! I've never even seen this girl before! She is really cute though... B-but how am I supposed to react? Wouldn't it be any sane man's dream for a girl to come up to them and say "I love you, please go out with me!"? Then again, I'm not really normal. "Who are you anyways?", I ask. She seemed to blush and looked away for a second. "My name is Yumma Amano."

It's Sunday and I'm at the place we said we would meet. I must have brushed my teeth at least twenty times since yesterday night. I even bought new clothes! I came early so there would be no way I would disappoint her. It's been a while since I arrived and I've started to think this was some joke or prank on me. Wouldn't be the first time... Wait, there she is! My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sorry! Am I late?" She looked so pretty! "No," I said," I just came a bit early." She calmed down a little after that and then, we begun our date.

We had fun the entire day. The sun had started to set on the city. We were by the fountain. It was only us. "I had fun today, Ise-kun." I smiled. "I had fun too." She started to lean closer to me. "Could I ask you a favor, Ise-kun?" I nodded. "Would you die for me?" ….What? That moment, Yumma-chan's whole look changed, She grew taller, longer hair, her busom grew. And she grew black wings. A spear of light appeared in her hand and she threw it at me.

Pain. I felt a lot of it, yet I didn't feel anything at the same time. I tried to pull thee spear out of my stomach, but it disappeared before I could. I looked back up at Yumma-chan. "Sorry. you were a great threat to us, so I decided to take you out. If you want to blame someone, blame the god who put a sacred gear inside you." Sacred Gear? After saying that, she disappeared, leaving me to bleed out. My eyelids grew heavy. I felt so weak. My hands were covered in blood. Then, a crimson light appeared in front of me. A woman stepped out. She looked so familiar. And her hair. A crimson red. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Live for me." Then, I blacked out.

**And there you go! The first chappie of **_**True Crimson Cardinal Dragon **_**is complete! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chappie of my first fic. Read and review, and see you next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Hello once again! It appears my story actually got noticed and I am so happy about that! It's always exciting to see that people are reading and reviewing this. However, I apologize for the incredibly short first chappie. I'm more of a quality over quantity person, but I will try to make my chappies longer for you guys.**

**To Sennybee98: I'll try to update long and consistent chappies, but no promises.**

**To LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you for your awesome review! Like I said, I'll try to make these chappies longer.**

**Alright, seeing as I am done with this A.N, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**My First Crush!**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

God, sometimes I hate my alarm clock. Jeez, does my brain just want me to suffer? I just had to start off this day depressed, didn't I? Well, might as well get ready for the day. I have nothing else to do since my parents are on a world wide trip. "Jesus, why do I feel so tired?" I've been feeling incredibly weak under sunlight for some unknown reason. It's been getting real hard to just get up. Thank god my alarm is loud as hell. Otherwise I might just sleep through school. Then when night rolls around, I feel like I just drank 30 cans of Red Bull. I guess it helps me stay aware when playing games on the PC, but other than that, it's just a nuisance. Maybe it's my brain trying to not give me another dream like the one I had. I can't help but think that my body has changed since I had that dream about Yumma-chan.

Kuou Academy. A private school. It used to be an all girls school, but recently it was changed to a co-ed school. But due to it being a all girl school until recently, the ratio of girls to boys is like 10:2. It's a nice school though. I was heading to my locker when I ran into someone and fell forward. I heard gasps through out the hall.

"Did he just do that!?"

"Issei-sama just fell on Rias-senpai!"

At that statement, I immediately looked up and saw red hair. Red. The same color as my dream. It was then I realized where I was. I immediately rushed to my feet while helping Rias-senpai up. "S-sorry about that, senpai." She giggled a little bit. "That's alright, my darling kouhai." ...WHAT? Everybody stared at us. I was so unknown! Why would I be called that. By Rias-senpai of all people! "Anyways, I was looking for you anyways", she told me. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the ORC." For the second time within a minute, I went bug-eyed. No one was accepted into the ORC except the really popular kids. "Y-yeah, sure. I'll come by after school." She reached up and caressed my cheek. "Thank you." She then started to go to her class, and the I was flooded by questions.

_How do you know her?_

_Why did she caress your cheek?_

_Are you two dating?_

I was really unused to all the attention that was being given, so I just rushed to class. Of course, this is a high school. So by the time I got to class, everybody knew what happened. Of course, I was flooded by questions along with the random _Traitor!_ from Matsuda and Motohama. Luckily for me, the teacher came in and class started for the day. At least I could avoid the questions for now.

After school had ended, I started to head to the ORC clubhouse. Well, more like I had to shove my way through the crowd of people in order to get to the clubhouse. I had to use my entire body to close the door. I let out a puff of relief before I entered the main room. Inside was Rias-senpai and the rest of the ORC. There was Kiba-san, the prince charming of the school. Then there was Koneko-chan, the school mascot. Finally there was Akeno-san, the other popular senpai. Rias-senpai smiled at me. "Thanks for coming here, Ise-kun." There it is again! This time she changed the suffix of my name. "I'm going to tell you right away, since there's no point in dragging it out. Everyone in this room is a devil. Everything supernatural is real." Silence. "You're not yelling or anything?" She asked with a very confused tone. "Well, it would explain why I'm always tired whenever I'm in the sun." She gave me an incredulous look. "What goes on in your head, Ise-kun?" She asked with a smile. I chuckled a little bit. "I'm not the top of my class for nothing." We made small talk for a bit before I started to head home.

I decided to take a walk in the park before heading home. Due to me being a devil now, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. Might as well spent some energy. I stopped by the fountain where Yumma-chan killed me. Turns out she was a fallen angel named Raynare. "So you're back". I whipped around and saw a man. Black wings were flowing behind his back. _Another Fallen Angel._ I needed to run. I tried to step back. Ended up jumping across the fountain. _Smooth move..._ Before I could do anything else, a spear ended up in my gut. AGAIN. _Damn it... I failed you again buchou. _But before I blacked out, there was the crimson light again. Out came buchou with a look of concern in her eyes. And, like before, I blacked out.

**Second Chappie done! Made this with 1k. Hopefully this will be okay. I'm gonna go sleep now. Or maybe get some coffee. I dunno. Cya guys next chappie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Heyo! MrDerper here. Sorry for not updating in so long. I had a stomach infection and had to be away for a while. Anyways I'm back and that's what matters.**

**To LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you for the follow! I never really was that good at describing settings and environments. I'll try to improve on this, however. **

**To redclaw39: I was thinking of adding Sona into this pairing because I really like her character and she doesn't get recognized much. As for Ravel, I'm not quite sure about her.**

**Also if you want to be a beta for me, just P.M me and I'll check you out.**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

***BANG*** Fuck! Since when did I have my dresser that close to my head? Great, another friggin' dream of me dying. Wait... why am I naked? Alright. Time to get off my bed and get dressed. Wait. There's a shape under my covers. What is that? As I pulled back my blankets, my eyes grew wide in shock. WHY IS BUCHOU HERE? IN MY BED? NAKED? _Alright, calm down Issei. Don't yell, as you don't want to wake her up. _Well, being quiet didn't really help. She ended up waking up due to my loud ass alarm clock. I quickly turned it off. "How's your wound?" How did she know about that? Oh yeah. I'm a dumbass. I was told that my dream was real and I actually died. So how am I still alive now? Shouldn't I be double dead? Light is really effective against devils. "Sorry for answering a question with a question, but why are you naked?" She smiled and giggled a bit when she noticed that I was trying incredibly hard to not look at her naked form. "I managed to heal you perfectly, and physical contact while being naked does help. Although, it has some loved benefits." She had a sly smirk on her face, and suddenly, I felt really hot. After that, we both started to get dressed and started off to school.

What was different about me today? I walked down the same road I always go to school and seeing the cherry blossoms was nice. Walking through the main gate was the same. Well, except for the fact that Buchou's arm was looped around mine. I could feel the shocked and enraged faces coming from every direction. In all honesty, it almost made me laugh. I heard whispers from every corner. All said the same thing. "What's going on between Issei-san and Rias-senpai!?" We walked into the main hall. "Go to the clubhouse after school, okay?" I nodded. She smiled before...KISSING MY CHEEK?! Buchouuuuu! You're making it worse! She giggled a little bit at the blush on my face and she headed off to class. I just held my cheek for a while._ Why did she do that?_ I stayed in thought for a while before heading to class. _Today's gonna be a long day._

The day was surprisingly calm. Other than me having to whack Matsuda and Motohama's heads together when they tried to smack me, today was pretty uneventful. I felt kinda hurt that they tried to hit me, just because I was familiar with a girl. Hell, everyone was giving shit. Well, I can't let that bring me down now. I've arrived at the clubhouse to see Rias and the others waiting. "Hey buchou, everyone." An odd thing I've noticed is that I can barely say Rias's name, even in my thoughts I can't. Anyways, back on track. I saw that Buchou was gonna say something, until the door to the clubroom door open. We saw the student council president, Sona Shitori, walk in. She muttered something under her breath. "So this is her new servant." Rias started to talk again. "Issei, I've been wanting to tell you something." I turned towards her, giving her my attention. "The ORC isn't-" I cut her off before she could continue. "I kinda heard Sona mutter something about me being your new servant just now." Everyone looked surprised, even Sona. "How did you..." I started to explain. "I grew up in a bad neighborhood when I was young, and a lot of houses were broken into. My parents taught me how to listen for sounds and voices, and how to defend my self." After this, we talked about the usual things we talked about during the club. Soon it was time to go. The others stayed and were discussing other matter, but me and Sona-kaichou decided to leave. "How's the devil life been treating you?", she asked. I was somewhat surprised that she was acting somewhat nice. _I guess she's being considerate, since I nearly just died twice._ "It's been okay so far, though I know my life is going to be a lot more lively." She just nodded. "So, you're the person who got a better mark than me in the entrance exam." I blinked. I beat Sona-kaichou? I got a 99. I thought she aced it! "I beat you?", I said. Sh-she smiled? Sona-kaichou is known for many things, but smiling isn't one of them. "I finally met someone who's as smart as me." She whispered. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing?! Before I knew it, I felt something soft on my lips. Was she kissing meeeeeeeeee?! It felt like forever until she pulled away. We had a thread of saliva connecting our lips. She giggled at the look I had on my face. "You have quite the reputation, Issei-kun. You help people you don't even know without as much as a blink of an eye. Plus, you're a great kisser.", she said with a smirk. I could not speak. At all. I mean, me and Sona did have somewhat of a friendship before I became a devil, and we were kinda close. No one really knew about our friendship. We just kept running into each other in random places. "Hey Sona." She tilted her head at me. Don't do that! My poor heart can't take it! "Are we in a relationship now?" She seemed to think about this, before replying. "I would say that we are.", she said with a smirk. I grinned back. "Sweet."

**And the third chappie is done! After a month of waiting and procrastination, it's finally done! So yeah. The pairing Will be IsseixSona. I really like Sona's character and I love the pairing. I'll explain Issei and Sona's past together through out the next chappies. Until then (and hopefully it's soon) see ya!**

**-MrDerper**


	4. Chapter 4

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**I'M BACK! Sorry for the major delay of this chappie. There's been a lot of things going on in my life and school started up again. I apologize for any mistakes I make during the course of this fic. Anyways, on with the reviews.**

**LasbAuthorArtist: Thank you so much! I love your kind of reviews, and I do like the pairing in Tainted Beast. It's quite unique. Hope you enjiy this chappie!**

**the DragonBard: I am sorry if you don't like how I write. As I am writing this, I'm seeing what you mean. I don't really pay attention to spacing while I'm writing. I apologize once again. Also, this is a harem now, but the fic's gonna focus on Issei and Sona.**

**Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

What the hell is wrong with the people here? It's only been a day, and already people know about me and Sona. Someone got a photo of us kissing last night?! I'm currently walking to school right now, trying to ignore everything.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK. I'm almost at school! I can't deal with all this attention! SHIT! Sona wanted this to be private, too! It's not private anymore! NONONONO._

I'm at school now, and already people are shouting at me. You know, things like, "FUCK YOU!", "HOW?", and other things like that. I suddenly felt a tingly sensation in my head. I ducked, and 2 fists flew over my head, followed by Matsuda and Motohama. Guess they didn't expect me to dodge that. Then they started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US, ISSEI?"

"YOU GODDAMNED TRAITOR!"

I just sighed. Besides them, the only person I hung out with was Sona, though she never really knew my name, whenever we did. We would run into each other, and every time she would try to find out who I was, I always disappeared. My past is not one I want to remember. I always pretended to be oblivious to the supernatural. But I always knew.

"Issei!"

I looked up, and I immediately smiled. It was Sona. She didn't look mad! I silently sighed in relief. She came towards me, and started to pinch my cheek! Crap! She hid it!

"I thought I said to keep it a secret! Everyone in the school knows!"

"It's not my fault someone was still here at 7 in the evening!"

It was then that the bell decided to ring. Sona glared at me.

"We'll continue this later."

FUCK.

I started off to class, only to be stopped by the school's biggest asshole, and my long term bully.

"So I heard you started dating Sona?"

I didn't need this. "Please move. I need to get to class."

I tried to move around him, but to of his buddies surrounded me. I was pushed and held against the wall.

"You probably paid her, didn't you? Well, we'll just have to do something about that."

I looked up, only to see a fist flying towards my stomach. Shit.

I woke up in the infirmary. _Goddamn it. _It's really sad that this happens on a regular basis. How long have I been out? I tried to raise my arm to check the time, but something was on it. _The hell? _I looked down, and there was Sona! She must have fallen asleep, waiting for me to get up. I tried to get my arm free, but she started to stir. _Shit! She's gonna get pissed, isn't she? She's gonna yell at me for letting the relationship out and-_ I froze when she jumped at me, tears flowing down her eyes.

I reached over to comfort her. I didn't want to tell her that this is normal for me. It would break her heart, seeing how she is now.

"It's alright, I'm fine.", I told her.

"You don't look fine! You're bruised and bleeding everywhere!', she choked out.

She tried to say more, but she broke down again.

"If only you knew how much this happens.", I mumbled out. I immediately wished I could slap myself. _Great job me. Say you're not going to say that, and you do. Great fucking job._

She looked at me, eyes wide, her eyes begging me to say it wasn't true. I've only seen her like this once, and I promised myself to make sure that she would never feel like that again. _Looks like I broke that promise._

_It was three years ago. I was in the park, taking a break from my daily walk. I was watching the sun rise. Then, I heard someone crying. I turned around. It was Sona! I ran after her. She turned around and saw me. I ran with open arms and let her sob. It was a while after she calmed down she told me what happened. Her father was found dead in his room. He was apparently very sick and he had died in his sleep. I knew that Sona and her dad had been very close. We stayed together for a little while longer, before we went our separate ways._

I'm heading to class now. Sona finally calmed down enough to let me go back to class. My arm is in a sling, due to the beating I had earlier. I finally get to my class, and I opened the door. Immediately, I have to move my head in order to dodge a book flying at me. After that, all the girls surround me. Wait, what? Almost all the guys are yelling and shouting at me. Only a few are silent, they know what happened earlier. One of the girls nearest to me whispers.

"Don't worry, we've got your back. We saw how Sona-kaichou was earlier."

That's a relief. There's one less group I have to worry about. Suddenly, one of the guys rushes at me with a pair of scissors.

"THIS IS FOR SONA-KAICHOU, YOU BASTARD!"

He breaks through the defense the girls had made and is about to stab me when I do something that surprises everyone, including me. I grab his arm before it reaches my head, stopping it in place. The room goes quiet. I kick him in the leg, harder than I knew I could. He lets out a cry of pain, before looking straight at me. He froze at the look I had on my face. I was done with all this shit. I lifted him up, and pushed him into his seat.

"Do that again, and that will be the last thing you do."

After that, I didn't have many problems. The teacher let me take a break, due to my arm. I looked out the window and tried to gather my thoughts.

I'm currently heading towards the ORC clubroom. I'm going to try to get some pacts tonight. I opened the door, only to see the student council there as well.

"Ah Issei, there you are. How is your arm?"

"It's alright, buchou."

I start to turn towards the student council, only to be stopped by a member of them.

"Hi there Newby! I'm Saji!"

I blink. Newby?

"I'm Sona-kaichou's pawn! I took four pieces! How many did you take? Probably not that much, I mean, you look so wea-"

"SAJI!"

I turn to see Sona fuming. She looks really pissed.

"If you have to know, Ise-kun took all 8 pawns."

"WHAT?"

Well, I guess he's disappointed with how I took more pieces that hi-

"WHAT'S WITH THE 'ISE-KUN'?"

What.

After everything had calmed down, we continued with the meeting. It went on as usual, until a loud alarm went off.

'STRAY DEVIL IN AREA! STRAY DEVIL IN AREA! HUNT AND ELIMINATE!'

"Do you mind if we leave, Sona? We can continue this meeting at a later time."

"It's alright Rias. We'll do this another time."

We were just about to leave, when Sona grabbed my arm.

"Be safe." Then she kissed me!

I gave her a determined look and flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, I will."

**And we are finished! This comes to be my longest chappie, at about 13 hundred words! It's not a lot, but YEAH! Kind of a cliffhanger, but I am writing this at 3 in the morning. I'll try to update again tomorrow, or later today. But till then, see ya next chappie!**

**-MrDerper**


	5. Chapter 5

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**Well shit. Sorry? I forgot to mention Sona and Issei will be kinda OOC in this fic. Hopefully that won't cause problems. Before we start this, I'd like to express my thanks to LasbAuthorArtist. You have been really helpful in your reviews, and your fics are amazing! Anyways, now that's out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

We arrived in an abandoned warehouse, somewhere on the outskirts of town. It was pretty late. _At least I'm more energetic during night, right?_ Just kidding, I'm tired as hell. Still, I have a job to do, and that is to take down the stray devil with the rest of the ORC. Should be easy with our numbers right? Ah crap, I just jinxed it, didn't I? Well, maybe I didn't, who knows? We entered the warehouse, and immediately covered my nose. What is that awful smell? Suddenly, a voice pierced the silence.

"I smell something sweet, or is it something sour?"

I turned around, and my breath got caught in my throat. There was some sort of humanoid monster, standing behind us. I was almost intimidated.

Almost.

"Buchou, would you mind if I had the first hit?"

"No, not at all. I'd like to see what you're made of."

I smiled. _My time to shine._

"Boosted Gear!"

**[BOOSTED GEAR!]**

A crimson gauntlet appeared on my arm. Guess that they were just excepting me to pull out a sword or something, because the look on their faces was priceless! Well, no time to waste.

"Say your prayers, bitch."

I rushed at the creature, dodging every single thing that she threw at me. I jumped up, and landed on her arm.

**[BOOST X4]**

_Should be enough to take her down, _I told myself. I fired a couple of Dragon Shots at her arm, crippling it. She swiped her able arm towards me. I jumped, causing her to slam her hand into her already fucked-up arm. She howled in pain. I started walking back towards the peerage.

"Good enough?", I asked. Rias could only nod. _Gotta love making people speechless. _Rias let the rest of the peerage finish her off. I gotta say, even though I've seen shit, Akeno going into Sadist mode sends shivers up my spine. _Mental note: Never piss her off. _I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked up, only to see one of the things arm was gone. I reacted, moving towards her at an alarming pace. The reached her just in time, disintegrating the disembodied hand before it could touch her. She turned to me, giving me a nod of thanks. I smiled back.

"Time's up, any final words?", Rias asked.

"Fuck you, you crimson haired bitch."

_Bad choice of words, _I thought to myself.

There was a bright flash of red, and then she was gone.

~MD~

We got back at around 6 in the morning. Since I wasn't feeling that tired, I decided to hang out in the club room until school started. I moved to the roof and sat quietly, browsing my phone and looking at the sunrise. It wasn't until about half an hour later, that I noticed someone else was there. Rias, to be exact. I turned around and smiled.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Nothing much, just decided to see what was on your mind", she replied.

We sat quietly for a while, enjoying the sounds of birds chirping, and the sight of the sun. Just cause we're weakened by it, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it. Then, she asked me a question that really took me by surprise.

"Issei, what's your biggest fear?"

I turned to her, surprised.

"Why are you asking?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to know. I feel that under that tough persona you put up, lies a vulnerable person, and I wanted to help fix that."

I sat in silence, thinking about what I should tell her. I've been through a lot in my life, and many of those things were not pretty. I finally turned to her.

"My biggest fear, I guess, is that one day, Sona will wake up, and realize that she could do so much better than me, and leave."

I guess she wasn't expecting that answer, because her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. I turned away and looked towards the school.

"I love her so much, but I still have to admit that at any given moment, this could all end, and I'll be alone again."

I turned back to Rias, and saw that she had started crying. It was then that I realized that I was tearing up as well. She came up towards me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You have to know, that we'll be there with you from now on. You don't have to worry about being alone again, because we'll be there."

I nodded in response, closing my eyes.

_I won't be alone again._

_I won't be alone again._

_I won't._

~MD~

**So first chappie back after like 10 months of nothing. How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also there's a little bit of a hint for a future chappie in this one. Pretty obvious, but yeah. Anyways, that's it for now. See you all next chappie, and I promise it won't take a year!**

**-MrDerper**


	6. Chapter 6

**~True Crimson Dragon Emperor~ **

**AYOOO! NOT LATE! Gonna keep this short but I wanted to address something. I will understand if you guys stop reading this story because the chappies are too short. I'm not that good at writing very long chappies, and I'm working on fixing that. Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

~MD~

It was another day at Kuoh Academy, and the day was going on as usual. Classes departed for lunch, and in Issei's classroom, the usual gossip was happening. The usual gossip being his and Sona's relationship. After that talk with Rias earlier that morning, he was less tense than he usually was. Anyways, Issei was currently eating his lunch, as it was lunchtime, when he was interrupted by a fist slamming into his desk.

"GODDAMN IT ISSEI, YOU TRAITOR!"

_Please Motohama, not now._

Issei sighed. "What did I do this time?"

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S WHAT!"

_You too, Matsuda?_

I glared at both of them, which apparently intimidated them. They started to back up, and I was about to start a full blown tirade on them, when someone walked into the room.

"Issei!"

I turned, and saw the one woman that I wanted to see. Sona.

I grinned at her, seeing her completely snap out of her "Ice Queen" persona and run towards me, catching me in a hug. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I could hear many of the girls in class "aww" at the sight, a few even taking pictures.

She released me from her hug, making me quietly groan in disappointment. Turns out not as quietly as I thought, as I could hear more squeals from various people.

"Thanks for cooking lunch for me, Issei."

Ah yes, she really seems to enjoy my cooking, for some odd reason. I don't really think it's that good, but she loves it.

"Don't sweat it," I reply, "I enjoy doing it. Plus it helps me improve."

She shyly smiled back. "Still, I'm glad you did it."

At this point, most of the guys were staring at me, most likely wondering how I've managed to make Sona act like this . Truth is, I have no idea. Seeing her like this is hilariously cute, and whenever she blushes , she makes my heart flutter.

As this was all happening, me and Sona both noticed that a couple of the women in the class were recording our conversation, quietly squealing the whole time. I turned towards Sona, seeing the look in her eyes. Something I've noticed since me and her have met, is that she is extremely possessive.

"Well, let me thank you for it."

She then proceeded to grab my collar and kiss me!

The whole class erupted into screams and cheers. I heard a couple of "DAMN YOU ISSEI!"'s from random guys, but I ignored it, deciding to pull her in even closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck, linking her fingers together at the back of my neck. After another 10 seconds, she pulled away, a thread of saliva trailing between us. She smiled and childishly stuck her tongue out at me, making my breath hitch in my throat. She turned around, and left me standing in the room, stunned. She stopped at the door, and turned around.

"Oh, and thanks for last night."

My eyes went so wide, I thought they were gonna pop out of their sockets. The classroom exploded, with girls furiously typing on their phones and laptops, trying to get the word out, and the guys shouting even more. WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, SONA? NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED?!

I tried denying it, but at this point, it was too late. The news was plastered all over social media, and it was spread across the school. I shakily walked back to my desk, and sat down, ignoring everything for the rest of the day.

~MD~

You'd think I'd be mad at Sona for that stunt, but to be honest, I'm not. It makes it so no guys try to hit on Sona now, and it solidifies her as my girlfriend, so win-win. Me and her talked about is earlier, and she apologized profusely, nearly breaking down. After I calmed her down, I told her it was alright. We were currently walking to the Student Council room. We often hung out there afterschool, doing all the things people do as couple. It was also a wonderful place to work in. With the rows of books lining the walls, I often found myself going here instead of the library. Once we entered, we found Tsubaki working, and Saji playing chess with another member of the Student Council, Reya. They looked over at us and waved. I smiled back in return. Me and her sat down at one of the many tables in the room, quietly finishing school work together.

About half an hour later, Rias walked in. She found Issei and smiled.

"So this is where you are."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

That's when her smile disappeared.

"There's something going on at the abandoned church. We've been getting reports of exorcists moving in and out of the area."

Sona frowned. "That's definitely not good." She then turned to me. "Be safe. I didn't do that display earlier just to lose you to some random killjoy exorcist."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of the "event."

I nodded, before kissing her on the cheek.

"It's me. What can go wrong?"

~MD~

**Felt like that was a good spot to end this chappie. Just really a fluff chappie and a setup for the next one. I'll try to get it out soon, but no promises. See you next time!**

**-MrDerper**


	7. Chapter 7

**~True Crimson Dragon Emperor~**

**"Holy crap, three chappies in less than a week?" YEP! Thanks for all the support guys, it's amazing to know so many people actually read this story, and that you guys have decided to stay with me for the adventure. I want to address something again before we start. I know the pairing was incredibly rushed in, and I'm sorry for that. I've changed my writing style a lot these past few months and rereading the first 2 or 3 chappies kinda made me cringe. I can only hope that I've improved and thanks for being here. Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

_Thunder boomed outside, and I could hear the rain hitting the roof of the warehouse. I looked up, seeing my former teammates looking at me with sorrow and tears. One of them spoke up. _

_"You know the only way to leave is death, right?"_

_I nodded. "I ain't leaving without a fight, Cao Cao, and you know it."_

_He smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."_

_They all rushed to meet me at the middle of the warehouse, and the last thing I saw was a spear heading straight into my face._

~MD~

I flew out of my bed, bringing the sheets with me. I looked around, trying to regain my thoughts. I was drenched in sweat, panting heavily.

_I'm at home. I'm at home. I'm dating a wonderful woman, and I have friends who'd support me through everything. That time of my life is over._

Then why am I dreaming about it again?

~MD~

I was currently walking to school. I was absorbed in my thoughts, trying to forget the dream, or nightmare, I had earlier. Apparently, I was too immersed in my thoughts, and I ended up running straight into someone.

"Uhwah!?"

I looked up, and saw her.

Blonde hair covered by a shawl, she was the cutest girl I've ever seen. _Besides Sona, that is. _ I quickly regained my bearings, and helped her up. She spoke in Italian, and I've never been so thankful of the fact that my parents forced me to learn other languages. Before they _left. _

_"Do you speak Italian?", _she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "_Luckily, yes."_

Her face broke into a smile. "_Oh thank the lord! I've been looking for the church and I got myself lost!"_

"_Well then, follow me and I'll drop you off there!"_

She nodded, running up towards me.

"_Thank you, Mr...?"_

_"Just call me Issei."_

_"Then call me Asia."_

~MD~

We walked quietly, passing a few parks on the way. We were nearing the church, when a young child tripped and ended up scraping his knee. Asia ran over. She spoke quietly to him, and that's when I noticed a green glow coming from her hands.

**[Huh. She has Twilight Healing]**

_So that's where you've been, Ddraig._

**[You think I want to leave? Not after all we've been through]**

_I know. It's just you've been silent for quite some time._

**[I've been sleeping. I'm very tired.]**

_Lazy dragon._

I looked up to see Asia walking back towards me.

_"Sorry, I just can't stand seeing people hurt."_

I smiled to myself. _She's too innocent for this world._

_"That's alright. Anyways, the church is around the corner."_

When we arrived, she turned to me.

_"I'm gonna be living in this town for awhile, and I was wondering if there were any schools that I could go to."_

_"Well, I go to Kuoh Academy, and it's a wonderful school, so I'd be glad to see you there."_

_"You'd be glad?"_

My smile faltered a bit. "_Of course I would be. Despite only talking for an hour, we're friends, right?"_

It's safe to say that I wasn't expecting her to fly towards me and continue to hug the stuffing outta me.

_She must be alone. Like I was._

_"Hey Asia? Would you like to go out on the weekend? I want to get to know you better."_

She nodded into my chest. "_I'd love to."_

~MD~

*SLAP*

FUCK!

I reeled back in pain when Sona's hand connected with my face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! She's a nun! She could kill you! THEN YOU HAD TO GO TO THE CHURCH? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

I recoiled in fear. I've faced monsters that can freeze a man in fear, but like the old saying says, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I'm sorry, alright? She seemed nice enough, and..."

"And what?"

"There's something about her that draws me to her. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel calm and safe around her."

**[It's because she has a natural affinity with Dragons]**

Sona pulled back in shock.

"I-is that Ddraig?"

"Yeah. I'm this generations Sekiryuutei."

She looked at me, with worry in her eyes.

"That makes things more complicated."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just be careful around her, okay?"

"Of course I will. You ain't getting rid of me that easily."

She hugged me tightly, and she smiled into my chest.

"I hope not. It's gonna take a lot more than this to separate us."

I buried my face in her hair, wanting to hold her until school started.

The bell rang soon after, and I gave her a peck on the lips, before I left for class.

**[You love her, don't you?]**

_Yeah, I do. With all my heart._

**[Never thought I'd see the day. You deserve it, after all that's happened. With Khaos Brigade and all that]**

I shuddered at the thought of the group.

To this day, I don't remember why I joined in the first place.

~MD~

"We've got something going on at the church."

I stood up in shock.

"What?"

Rias turned to me. A sad look appeared in her face.

"The fallen sent us this."

She held up a photo. On it... was me and Asia.

She turned it over, and I saw the text on it.

SHE DIES TONIGHT.

~MD~

**WHOOO! Cliffhangers! Decided to speed through the Asia arc. Don't worry, Issei will still meet Freed and kick his ass. See you all next chappie!**

**-MrDerper **


	8. Chapter 8

**~True Crimson Cardinal Dragon~**

**So these last three chappies. Just noticed I've been titling them wrong. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Anyways, I don't have much to say, other than THANKS FOR THE 100 FOLLOWERS! Alright then, now that that's over with, ON WITH THE FIC!**

~MD~

**Rias POV**

The look on his face as he read the message... I have never been more terrified of anything in my life. The way his humanity seemed to drain from his eyes and how hollow his eyes were... I find myself pitying the Fallen. They messed with the wrong person...

"I'm leaving. If you decide to come, you know where I'll be."

His voice. He sounded so calm...yet so angry.

I turned to where he was, only to see that he was gone.

I turned to my peerage. They all looked back with determined faces. I smiled.

"Let's go help our pawn!"

"HAI!"

**Issei Pov**

They dare go for her? The most innocent person in the WORLD? AND THEY THREATEN ME?!

YOU'VE FUCKED UP.

I arrived not five minutes later, breaking down the main door.

"Ahh, there's the shitty devil! I was starting to wonder when you'd arrive!~"

In front of me, stood a exiled priest. Looked crazy enough to be one, and spoke dirty enough to be exiled.

"Come to save that shitty devil symphithaiser, huh? Well, you may be too la-GUAHH?!"

He tried to taunt me, but he ended up having my fist in his stomach,

"I don't have time for you."

I ripped off his sword arm, and left him to bleed out.

I found the door to the basement, and I saw the rows of exiled exorcists.

And Asia.

Her dress was torn up, and she was hanging off of a cross.

"ASIA!"

She looked up, and burst into tears of joy.

"I-Issei! Y-you came!"

I nodded, smiling at her.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

That's when I heard _HER._

"Hahahahahahaha! Don't make me laugh!"

There she was. Yumma-chan.

"You bitch. You try and take her away?!"

"I'm not trying. It was too easy. You were the one who lead her here in the first place!"

At this point, I was to angry to hear the rest of what she said. At least, until she yelled:

"GET HIM!"

An exorcist rushed me, but before his sword could hit me, another blocked its progress. I turned and saw Kiba grinning.

"You really didn't think you were rushing in by yourself, didja?"

I saw Koneko bat away a couple others. I rushed up, dodging all the exorcists that swung at me, and started to get Asia down.

"You're too late. You know that, right?"

I growled in response.

"I've got Twilight Healing. Now I'll rise up to the top of the Fallen. I'll be known as Raynare, the greatest Fallen ever!~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I ignored her, finally getting Asia off, and ran up the stairs, away from all of the chaos.

"Don't worry about us, Issei! We've got this! Just get her out!"

I turned around, and yelled.

"You guys are the best friends I could have!"

~MD~

I laid Asia down in one of the pews, allowing her to rest.

"Asia, Asia, I need you to stay awake. Alright?"

She smiled sadly.

"I don't think I can live for much longer...can you stay with me?"

"Of course I will, but you need to stay awake. There's still so much things that we need to do!"

I was freaking out. I wasn't ready to lose someone again.

"I'm...I'm glad I got to be your friend."

She grabbed my hand, and placed it on my cheek.

"Even though you're a devil, I'm still glad. Don't cry over me...stay happy."

Then, her hand went limp.

I sat there, tears streaming down my face.

_She's gone..._

"I told you."

I turned around with the angiest stare I could muster. Kinda hard to make one when you're sobbing all the while.

"You killed her..."

"Of course I did. It was necessary for me to able to rise through the ranks."

"You just had to kill the nicest person on the planet while you did it, didn't you?"

She laughed at this.

"If you ask me, killing her was the nicest thing anyone's done for her."

I stared back in rage.

"I mean, she didn't have family or friends. She was a nobody."

Raynare then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Then you showed up. You were supposed to die."

She changed her voice into Yumma's voice.

"Not listening to your girlfriend? You're a bad boyfriend!~"

She laughed harder.

"You really were pathetic as a boyfriend. That "date," if you could call it one, was the most boring thing I've experienced!"

I frowned at her words. _Does Sona think the same way?_ I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Shut up!"

She ignored my yells. If anything, this caused her to increase her taunting.

"Really, the only way someone would date you is if it were fake!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

All I saw was red at this point, and I heard the familiar call of:

**[BALANCE BREAKER!]**

The crimson red armour grew across my body, making me look incredibly intimidating.

"T-the Crimson Dragon Emperor?! Impossible!"

I ignored her, proceeding to fly towards her and punching her in the gut, sending her flying out of the church. I followed her body, finding her in a crater, mending her broken legs.

"You can't defeat me now! I'm too powerful, even for you!"

She threw a light spear at me, expecting it to go straight through my stomach. She was obviously surprised when I caught it and threw it away, shattering it.

"H-how?!"

My rage was fueling my actions, and she knew it.

"S-stay away!"

She tried to fly away, and I ended up catching her leg before she could.

"God, if you can give me one thing, give me the power to SEND THIS BITCH TO HELL!"

I punched her face, sending her flying into a tree and knocking her out.

I panted softly to myself, and started to break down.

_I didn't make it in time..._

I sat there in the field for a while, before I heard a voice.

"I-Issei?"

I turned around, and there she was.

Asia.

I rubbed my eyes, thinking my eyes were deceiving me, but she was still there. I ran to her, dissipating my armour while I was running, and engulfed her in a massive hug.

"Don't do that to me again!"

She nodded.

I looked up and saw Rias smiling at me.

"I reincarnated her. She's part of our family now."

I looked down at Asia. She smiled at me.

"Well, I guess that makes you my 'little sister', doesn't it?"

She blushed, and mumbled a "yeah" in response.

"You aren't disappointed, are you?"

Her head flew up, and she shook her head at a fast speed.

"Nonononono! I'm glad you are. It's just I've never had a family before..."

I looked at Rias, and she smiled sadly. I turned back to Asia and spoke.

"Well, now you have one. I hope you're happy. 'Cause I sure am. How about you Rias?"

She nodded in agreement. Asia burst into happy tears.

I heard a noise, and saw Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno dragging Raynare towards us. Rias looked at her in anger.

"You've committed a great crime against us, Fallen. Time for your execution."

I turned around to comfort Asia. Then, she pulled out her final move.

"I-Issei-kun!"

I turned back around, to see Yumma.

"D-don't let them kill me! I love you!"

She then showed her wrist, that held the bracelet that I gave her on our only date.

"See? I kept this, as a reminder of you! I really do love you!"

I couldn't stop the tears that fell. She sounded so scared and her words sounded so genuine. Everytime I looked at her, all I could see was my first love, not the Fallen that killed me.

"Please, get me out! We can enjoy our lives together!"

I looked towards the ground, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Rias...let her go."

Everyone looked back at me, uncertain.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"If everyone could leave, I want to have a word with her."

The rest of the peerage left the area, opting to stay near, in case anything went wrong.

I walked towards Raynare. I sat near her.

"This isn't the real you."

Raynare looked back, confused.

"I feel as though you were forced to do that, and if you really want my forgiveness, you'll give me back Asia's Sacred Gear."

She pondered a while, before taking off the rings and dropping them in my hand.

"You're really sparing me, after all I've done?"

I nodded.

"Throughout my life, I've learned that everyone usually has something hanging over their heads. With the look in your eyes, this definitely isn't you."

She nodded, and we sat in silence for a while. She then got up and turned around to leave.

"Maybe we'll meet again."

I smiled at those words.

"I glad we met, even though I ended up dying. Without you, I think I'd be alone."

With those final words, she flew off, waving all the while. I stayed standing, watching her fly away, before leaving to meet up with Rias and the others.

I had a lot of explaining to do once we got back.

~MD~

**LONGEST CHAPPIE IN THE STORY! WOOHOO! I decided, after much thought, to leave Raynare alive. She's gonna have a role in Issei's life later on in the story, so I hope you guys are fine with that. Also, before anyone says anything, I know that it's supposed to be impossible to resurrect someone without their Sacred Gear. I realized that halfway through writing this, and my explanation for this is that this was a "temporary resurrection." Yeah, sounds stupid, but I'm dumb. I'll be sure to include this piece of information in the next chappie though. Well, now that that's over, I'll see you guys next time!**

**-MrDerper**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter. I recently read over the current chapters that were up, and to be honest, I did not like what I saw. **

**So I decided to rewrite this story. **

**I'm going to be changing some things and just overall making this story flow better. I'm excited to say that the first chapter of the rewrite is at 1,000 words and counting. **

**Hope to see you guys again! The wait won't take too long.**

**-MrDerper**


End file.
